Gatekeeper Guardians: Book Two: Jen's Team
by guardiankeeper537
Summary: This is the second book of the Gatekeeper Guardians. Please read the first book to understand the series. It is a crossover of the power of five series, W.I.T.C.H, and avatar: the last airbender. The characters are people from my school.
1. Chosen Ones

**Prologue**

Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Quintessence. Four boys and a girl are chosen to be Gatekeeper Guardians to defend the world from Chaos. 2 years ago, my team faced and defeated Phobos, the King of Chaos. He was sealed in the Silent Creek Gate but it won't hold for long. My team has done their part. It's time for the new gatekeepers to rise. These gatekeepers were the specialist team because they related the most with the first gatekeeper guardians and discovered unknown secrets of their origin. Their adventure was more intense than mine especially with the lack of teamwork. I talked with each of the member to form this book. Prepare to know more secrets of the Gatekeeper Guardians.

~ Former Quintessence Gatekeeper,

Kylie D.

**Chapter 1: Chosen Ones**

The Heart of Meridian shines brightly in the council's office. It's telling him that Chaos is coming out of the gate and the next gatekeepers need to rise. The council picks up the Heart immediately and talks to it in a foreign language. The Heart levitates itself and projects the next gatekeepers. Nick, a tall, athletic, blondish brown hair guy, has the power of air. There was a white light to him. That was not a good sign because white lights meant a certain fate. The light for the airbender was suppose to be gray. The next person was Sam. He is the earthbender who has black hair, short, but strong. A white light also glowed on him when it was suppose to be green. The council was starting to get worried. Next was Sam's brother named Kyle. He was the same waterbender who replaced the former one. There was a blue light to him, the right type of light. Then there was the firebender, Will. He is short, weak, but very smart. There was red light when a orange light was suppose to be. That was good sign. It meant that he was going to be a strong firebender. Lastly, the quintessence gatekeeper and leader was a girl named Jen. The purple light shined so bright that it almost blinded the council. Until the light diminished, he took a look at the girl. She looked Asian with long black hair. She lived with Nick with their foster parents even though Nick was not her brother.

The council had mixed emotions about the team. Two aren't going to make it and two others are very powerful. Everyone besides Will lived in America. Will lives in Peru. The council decided to unite them in Brazil so they would stay hidden in the jungle. Instead of contacting them straight to the Dream World, he ordered some agents to retrieve them to Brazil then he'll discuss everything to them.

After sending out agents, the council looked through his mirror that could see the real world. He saw the Silent Creek Gate slowly demolishing. The gate was a portal but in the real world, it looked like the the power of five symbol. The symbol was slowly erasing. The council was starting to get more worried.


	2. Permanent Getaway

**Chapter 2: Permanent Getaway**

"See! I told you it was going to clear skies. It was totally getting darker but I didn't want it to rain," Jen said to her boyfriend, Nick.

"You must be mother nature then," Nick sarcastically said back. Jen and Nick live with foster parents since both of their biological parents had died. They live in Miami, Florida. Jen has recently thought that she can control the weather but knew in the inside that it was all coincidental. Jen and Nick did not like their foster parents. They never treated them like their own kids and try to separate them as much as possible. Right now they were at the park alone sitting next to a water fountain. Suddenly, a strange man and woman came towards them. Jen and Nick were getting suspicious. They stood up to prepare to run if they try to kidnap them.

The man started to speak, "Don't be scared. We're here to help you. My name is Chase and this is Rima."

"We don't talk to strangers," Jen replied slowly.

"We understand. But you have to listen. This might sound crazy to you but you two are the chosen ones of the five. We are here to retrieve you guys to unite with the rest of the team. Your destiny is to keep Phobos, the King of Chaos, sealed away. You have special powers too." Rima explained.

Nick faced Jen, "Are you buying this?"

"Not at all. What prove do you have?"

Rima showed her power by showing electricity between her hands. Chase made air visible into a ball. Jen and Nick were surprised. They try to think of a way to not believe them but the tricks looked so real. Then out of nowhere, four creatures who look like human-size scorpions appeared. Chase and Rima were prepared to fight but Jen and Nick were scared to death.

"Jen, you have the power of weather. Nick, use your telekinesis." Chase said to them. Rima and he ran towards the creatures. Jen and Nick just stood there.

"What did I tell you!? I knew I had weather power. It was in me this whole time," Jen said proudly. Nick didn't say a thing, not believing all this. The creatures were beating up the agents. Jen wanted to help so she tried to use her powers. She pointed at one of the creature hesitantly and thought about a mini storm cloud. She closed her eyes, then opened them and saw a cloud above it. The creature was getting annoyed by it which gave enough time for Rima to strike it with lightning.

"Whoa! I did it! Did you see that Nick?" Jen exclaimed to Nick. He still didn't say anything but believed it now. He looked around for something to throw. He saw a small stone statue and used the force. It was in the air. Then he flung it to one of the creatures. It knocked one of them out. Afterwards, all the creatures were killed.

"We better leave now before any more creatures come. We can inform your parents later but we must leave now," explained Rima.

"I always wanted to leave them," said Jen. Nick agreed as well. They went into the agents' car and drove to the nearest airport on their way to Brazil.

Will lived with his uncle in Peru. They live in a small cottage and were very poor. However, they never were sick and always healthy. When Will was outside watering the plants, his agent showed up. He explained the same thing to Will of the power of five. Will also couldn't believe it. How could someone like him be one of the chosen ones. Then more creatures came to his place. The agent, Jason, was a firebender so he could shot fire out of hand to the creatures. Will stood there shocked. He couldn't do anything since he only had healing powers for now. After Jason was done, he told him that they have to leave. Will didn't want to leave his uncle alone but it's for the best for the world including him. They drove to Brazil with a creature-free trip.


	3. Oh, Brother

**Chapter 3: Oh, Brother**

In Houston, Texas, Kyle, nicknamed Packard, and Sam have their own comedy play to perform publicly. They were well known for their plays in the city. They enjoy performing but it's their boss that is the problem. It was hard to humor him so he criticized most of their plays. Packard and Sam are twin brothers who lives with their boss, Mr. Waylon. The boys were backstage and just finished their performance. Waiting for the rest of the crew to leave, Packard was thinking about the times with my team. He had the power of water and mind control. He wanted to know when it was his team's turn to rise and protect the world. Two years has passed and he's 16-years-old now.

"Time to go, Packard!" Mr. Waylon shouted from the exit.

As they walked to the parking lot, there was 10 zombie-like creatures coming towards them. The three were shocked and ran to the car. They weren't fast enough so the creatures surrounded them. Packard seem to recognize them because he fought similar beings before. Sam and he managed to get out of the circle. However, Mr. Waylon was stuck in there still. A creature penetrated a knife right into his stomach. Packard and Sam couldn't believe their eyes. Their only guardian just died right in front of them.

Then out of nowhere, a huge rock crashed into a zombie. Packard and Sam looked around and saw two men. One could control the earth and the other can squirt water out his hands. It didn't take them long to kill all the zombies. The men introduced themselves to the boys. The earthbender was Marcus, while the waterbender was Azam. Packard was so thrilled that it was their turn now to fight. The agents didn't need to explain a lot since Packard already knew everything and told Sam about them. Sam just went with the flow and didn't mind at all. He did wanted an adventure instead of being stuck in the city for his life. The four went to the agents' car to the airport.

"It was such a coincidence that we're in the same team," Packard said.

"Yeah, they didn't want you to have all the fun and leave me hanging," Sam said back.

"What do we do after we get back?"

"Let's not think about that. Just enjoy the ride until we get to Brazil," Sam laid back at the seat and closed his eyes. However, Packard was still worried about it.


	4. United

**Chapter 4: United**

Each of the gatekeepers came into the jungle in different directions. Their agents were with them as well. There was a tree house for them in the depths of the jungle. The Five and agents arrived at the same time and faced one another. They felt a power wave through their minds. It felt so powerful and exhilarating.

"You guys should get some rest. The council will be waiting for you in the Dream World," said Jason.

"Where will you guys be?" asked Jen.

"We will return to the Dream World. That's where we live," replied Azam.

Packard thought about it for a second, "Wait, does that mean you guys aren't real, since you were created in a dream?"

Rima spoke up this time, "No it's not like that. The Dream World is like a another dimension. It's as real as this world. The council uses his own magic to let people cross." The Five now understood. They went inside the tree house with everything prepared for them. It was as big as a one-story house. The agents disappeared into the jungle. The Five went to sleep and the council brought them into the dream world. They arrived at a barren, cloudy place. There were broken, ancient buildings everywhere.

dream world. They arrived at a barren, cloudy place. There were broken, ancient buildings everywhere.

"Where are we suppose to go?" asked Will.

"There's a intact room over there!" shouted Packard as he pointed to it. They ran towards the room and went inside. They saw a mystic man dressed in a light blue gown.

"You must be the council," said Jen.

"Yes, please sit down," the council escorted them to a round table."I don't think I need to explain everything since your agents already told you most of it. First, I must say, Packard and Sam, I'm sorry about your guardian."

"It's alright. He was being a jerk anyway," said Sam carefreely.

Packard laughed a little, "Wow! You're so mean." Sam just shrugged.

The council continued, "Anyways, the gate of Silent Creek is starting to open. You have to train your powers before you can seal Phobos." He went to grab the Heart of Meridian. This will allow you to transform and give you your secondary powers, the elemental ones. Your agents have the same secondary power as you. Will, you have the power of fire and healing. I think you noticed the healthy conditions of you and your uncle."

Will thought about for a sec, "It does make sense but I don't think I'm aggressive enough for fire."

"Packard, as you know already, you have the power of water and mind control."

"I still want air," Packard pouted.

"Sam, you can earthbend and do mind control."

"I think there was a switch-up because I want water instead," Sam said.

"The power of air and telekinesis is in you, Nick."

"I wanted fire, but air is fine with me," Nick said.

"Lastly, Jen, you have quintessence and weather powers." Jen looked at Nick with a "told-you-so" face. Nick just shook his head.

"You also have a leader, the keeper of the heart."

"And that would be me," Sam said arrogantly.

"No, it's always the girl," the council corrected him.

"What!" Sam shouted. The council let go of the Heart, and it circled the table in front of them until it got to Jen. She put it on her neck.

The council finally said, "Now, you are officially the new Gatekeeper Guardians."

There was a moment of silence until Packard broke it. "Does this mean that we have to listen whatever Jen says?"

The council facepalmed and thought to himself, "Oh my god."

Nick tried supporting for Jen. "At least we have a leader. We could go crazy with our powers."

Then Sam supported his brother. "Would you rather have your girlfriend always telling you what to do?"

"I'm not going to be that bad," Jen blurted out. They continued to argue about being the leader. Will and the council just stayed quiet.

"That's enough!" the council exclaimed, "It's time for you to wake up. Train as hard as you could. Good luck."

Will thought, we're going to need it.


	5. Experts

**Chapter 5: Experts**

On the next day, the team woke up, ate breakfast, and prepared their first day of training. They walked a distance away from their tree house so they won't do any damage to it. Jen prepared some targets.

"So what do I say to make us transform?" asked Jen. The council spoke through the Heart and said Gatekeepers Unite. "Okay, Gatekeepers Unite!" The Heart was glowing and energy waves came out. They were transformed to their battle suits.

"Nice to be back to this outfit again," Packard said. Everyone looked at their clothes in agape.

"Alright, let's start by hitting those targets." said Jen.

Packard was still skeptic about her being the leader, "Why can't we do whatever we want instead?" Sam agreed.

"The council gave me that honor to lead our team and be the keeper of the Heart. Try to give me some respect." Jen argued back.

"What if I used my mind control on you? Then you'll be useful," Packard tried to control Jen but nothing happened.

Jen smiled, "Looks like your mind control power doesn't work on us."

Packard gave up and said to his brother, "Come on Sam, let's go try our powers somewhere else." Sam followed him to an area near a pond.

Jen sighed. She didn't think she would be a good leader. She thought about how the last gatekeeper leader went for her team also known as mine. Probably much better than me, she thought. Little did she know that I had to reunite my team from around the world with a sacrifice made for one of my members. I don't think I did better, at least for now. Jen looked at Nick and Will who were the only ones left.

"Looks like it's just the three of us," Jen put her head down. Nick came closer to her.

"It's alright. Those jerks don't know how wonderful you are."

Jen smiled, "Thanks. Alright, let's get started. We'll first try to get our element out of us. You guys have gaseous powers so try shooting them out through your hands." Nick was trying to get air out by pretending to punch something. Will was afraid to make a wildfire so he lightly punched out. Nothing was coming out. Jen found out about the problem.

"Nick, you're too fierce to get the air out, and Will, you're too shy to get the fire out."

"I'm scared if the fire will spread and create a wildfire," Will explained.

"Don't worry, I'll let the rain wash it off if you do," Jen said.

"I don't get why the Heart chose someone like him to have fire. He obviously doesn't have the courage and strength to be like fire," Nick said teasingly.

Will started to get mad. "You don't know what I have to suffer back at my hometown!" He punches out a ball fire to Nick. Fortunately, he dodged before hit him, and the fire didn't touch anything.

"Whoa!" Nick exclaimed, "Watch where you aim. I'm sorry of what I said. I didn't mean it. I just tried to make you angry to get the energy out." Will quickly restraint himself and smiled that he finally got his power out.

"Good thing you ducked though. Now it's time for your turn to be calm and letting the air out," said Jen. Nick swayed his arms around as if he's doing a kind of martial arts. A stream of air was spinning around him. "You're doing it! It looks so cool," said Jen. In the end, he pushed the air towards the targets and they got blown away. The three continued their training while the brothers were still separated from the rest.

"We don't need their help to improve our powers, right Packard?" asked Sam.

"Right. They're not the boss of us," agreed Packard. They made their own targets to practice at. Sam was stomping on the ground to create a boulder off the ground and punching to throw them at a direction. Packard used the lake's water to create water jets.

"Hey Sam, want to surprise the others?" Packard want to prove that the two didn't need Jen's teaching. Sam and Packard sneaked up on them behind some bushes. They saw how good the other three were. It was just as skillful as they are. Sam used a rock and threw it at Will's direction. Nick saw the coming towards him and used telekinesis to stop the flying rock. Jen and Will noticed it later.

"What are you guys doing?!" Jen shouted. Packard and Sam ignored her. They got out of the bushes and continued attacking. Will and Packard were against each other with fire and water, while Sam and Nick were fighting with air and earth. Jen was trying to stop the brothers. The council could see everything that was happening and was not amused. "Stop!" he yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Packard asked.

"It was the Heart! The council is trying to speak to us," said Jen. She took off the necklace and held it up. Everyone surrounded it and listened.

"I understand that this could help you train but with the hatred attitude is not acceptance. You have to all learn to cooperate. I know that there is not many or at all to use your primary powers. But remember to use them during your real battles."

"Why is it so demanding to use both powers?" asked Will.

"Both powers makes up a true Gatekeeper Guardian. It will seal away Chaos longer. The last team wasn't able to use both powers as much so the gate was durable for only 2 years. The average years for Chaos to be sealed is 50 years. Since he found a way to quickly demolish the gate, it's only been taking him 5 years to get out. So you better work as team."

Jen put back the Heart. "You heard the council. Can we just get along?"

Sam and Packard were silent for a moment. Then they said together, "Fine."

The council was starting to get his hopes up. Though he was suspicious of their expert skills and each individual's personality. It reminded him of something.


	6. Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Guest**

Phobos was sitting in his throne with his eyes close. Lord Alex, his right hand man, went up to Phobos, cautiously. "King Phobos, the gate is half way dissolved. Do you think we should have an attack?"

"Hmm. No, not an attack, not yet. I want to help the gatekeepers in a misleading way," Alex was confused. "I'll invite a shapeshifter to them with these special items." There was three bracelet rings and two sticks. Each represented a different element power.

"Why would you help them?!" Alex exclaimed.

"I learned that if the gatekeepers did not use both powers before sealing me, then the gate will not be as strong. We can risk it this time for them to seal us again but we will have more chances to escape and finally destroy the world."

"But wouldn't there be more gatekeepers after each time you get sealed. They can all team up against you.

"The council wouldn't allow the former gatekeepers to have the power anymore. Besides, the items will drain their primary powers slowly. Since they don't use them as much as the secondary powers, we'll just take them from them. I mean, able to mind control, use telekinesis, heal ourselves, and the distraction through weather. We can use it against them."

"I see. Well, only the majesty himself knows best." Phobos ordered a shapeshifter the plan and sent her out.

The gatekeepers continued to train in the forest. They were getting really bored since no creatures attacked for two weeks. Even the council decided to look away from the Heart.

"I'm so tired of training everyday. I never thought that I would get tired of my power," said Packard.

"There must be some other things we could know about the history of the gatekeepers," said Jen. Out of nowhere, an old woman came out towards them. The five noticed and looked at her with cautious. "It's just an old lady. No worries," said Nick.

"I didn't mean to frighten you youngsters. My name is Hama, a former guardian. The council has lead me to you to assist."

"Thank you for coming all the way here. Do you have a way to defeat Chaos?" asked Jen. A former guardian, Packard thought. Why does that sound wrong?

Hama took out two sticks and three bracelet rings. "These special items will help defeat the creatures but I am not so sure of Chaos himself."

"Cool, we get gifts!" exclaimed Sam. Hama handed an item to each one. They looked like a kind of glowsticks. Nick got a small, thin white stick. Sam had a long, wider green stick. Will was given a orange ring; Kyle got a blue one; and Jen had a purple one. "I hope these will help," said Jen. They were all amazed at the items and didn't notice that Hama was leaving. "Can you teach us how to use it?" asked Nick. But she was already gone.

"I guess we have to learn these weapons on our own then. It couldn't be that hard. I mean this stick can be like a wand," said Sam. He waved in the air but nothing was working. He tried other waving movements but still nothing. "This must be broken." He threw it on the ground with the end sticking up on the ground. Long streaks of cracks on the ground formed around the stick that was plunged in the earth. "Whoa. I didn't think I threw it that hard."

Jen walked towards it and speculated it. "You didn't. The stick was just that powerful. You can plunge it in the earth and might control the earth through your mind. Put your hand on it again." Sam did what Jen said. He felt the seismic waves through the earth. "I feel it. The ground, the trees, the plants, even you guys!" He wanted try out its power then. At a certain distance away from the group, he made a wall of soil from the ground by using the stick.

"Couldn't you do that even without the stick?" asked Packard.

"Yeah, but this is faster. I'll keep it," said Sam. Packard was still suspicious about Hama and the items.

Hama went back to the portal through the Silent Creek Gate. She shapeshifted back to her original from and went straight to the Phobos, explaining that she completed her mission. "Good work. Now I can start stealing their powers through the items. Maybe an attack could be helpful at the moment." He had five orbs where the energy was being taken. There was a speck of light shining from each orb.

The team were training with their new items. "At least we got something exciting to do, right brother?" asked Sam.

"I still don't trust Hama. Why couldn't we just go to the Dream World and let the council himself give it to us."

"Well, the council isn't talking through the Heart so we can assume that he approves."

"I guess." The team still did not know that the council wasn't watching on them.

Night had fallen. The team went back into the treehouse to get some sleep. Then suddenly, they heard howling noises. Nick went out to take a look and saw a whole bunch of wolves right beneath them. "Uhm, guys? We may have a problem." The rest of the team came out and saw them.

"Phobos must've send them here," said Jen. "We have to get rid of them or they might grow wings somehow, these unpredictable creatures."

"Will, scare them with some fire to give me space on the ground," said Sam. Will held his ring on the side and fire came out through the center. The wolves retreated back a little but it was enough space for Sam. He jumped down and plunged the stick down on the ground. It made the ground roll like a wave. The pack of wolves all fell to their sides but got back up immediately. The rest of the team jumped down and started to attack the pack. Nick held his stick out towards the wolves and spun it. A spiral of air blew towards them and the impact made them unconscious, and they turned to dust. A wolf was about to leap onto Packard. He held his ring and a jet of water squirted onto the wolf while it was in the air. The wolf also turned to dust. Packard was starting to trust the item but still not Hama. Will didn't want to start a wildfire through the use of his ring. So whenever a wolf was close enough to him, he would blast them a fireball and turn them to dust. More packs were coming in. Jen threw her ring in the air as it hovered the wolves, shocking them one by one like the the item was a ring of electricity. That sped things up. Afterwards, all the wolves were vanished.

"That was a lot of work. Let's go back to sleep," said Jen, exhausted like the rest of the team.

The council invited the team back to the Dream World to discuss any news. The team explained how Hama came and gave the items to us, then when the wolf gang attacked. They showed the items to the council.

"Weren't these the items that you wanted to give us?" asked Jen.

The council looked quite worried, "No, not at all. Also, this Hama, I don't know her. She claims that she was a formal guardian but that's impossible. The team, two teams before you, sacrificed their lives to be part of the gate for a hundred years. No one could live before them. Then there was a team before you. None of either teams had a Hama in them. She must've been one of the shapeshifters from Phobos."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Packard. "I never trusted her from the start."

The council continued, "These items too are from him. I can sense a dark energy around them. I think Phobos was stealing your energy from these items."

Sam went back to his memories and noticed that he used a lot of power on his stick.

"So what do you suppose we do with the items, council?" asked Jen.

"I'll disintegrate them. Also, remember don't trust certain people, even an innocent-looking old woman. You should be training both of your powers, primary AND secondary."

Then Jen just noticed something, "Why didn't you say anything when we were using the items?"

"I thought everything was going well. I had been checking up on you guys for a long time. So I decided to do some other work. Looks like I can't take my eyes off you guys."

"Well we should've had the power to contact you directly instead of waiting for your response through the Heart or Dream World!" shouted Jen. She left the office and walked away. Then she something in the far foggy place. It looked like an intact building. She ran towards it but the council had already sent them out of the Dream World.


	7. The Library of Secrets

**Chapter 7: The Library of Secrets**

The next day, everyone woke up together. They were still amazed at what happened in the Dream World. _"Well we should've had the power to contact you directly instead of waiting for your response through the Heart or Dream World!" shouted Jen. She left the office and walked away. Then she something in the far foggy place. It looked like an intact building. She ran towards it but the council had already sent them out of the Dream World. _After the team got up, ate breakfast, and went outside, Jen explained what she saw before they woke up.

"There was an intact building inside the Dream World. The next time I go there, I'm going straight there. The council must be hiding some secrets in there," said Jen. She was still mad at the council for not warning them earlier.

"I'll go with you. I find might something useful there to make my air or telekinesis more interesting," Nick said. Jen was happy for her boyfriend to still be with her.

After training for a few hours, the council spoke out of the Heart. "Gatekeepers. I know that you are still overwhelm from last night so I'll make it up to you." The team leaned in closer, "You will be able to make portals from the Heart to get in the Dream World. So for now on, you don't have to wait for me to let you in here." This really made Jen happy. She just planned on going there whenever she had the chance, but now she doesn't have to wait. The rest were also glad to hear the news but weren't as eager as Jen. "Thanks, Council. You defiantly made it up."

Jen and Nick were going to go to the Dream World together while the other three went for a walk around the forest. Jen held out the Heart and it shot out a bluish portal. They went thought the portal and saw the same old barren place.

"There it is!" Jen pointed at the building. They ran towards it. It was a two-story building with grand pillars and small drawings of people on the wall. They assumed they were former gatekeepers guardians. Jen saw a picture of a short girl with long-braided hair doing some convergence spell with her team. "Can we do that too?" thought Jen. They entered the building and noticed a ton of books and scrolls in there. "This must be a library," Nick said. "How did this place not get broken up? There must be so many secrets here that this should be the first obvious thing to destroy."

"The council told us before that a team tried to disintegrate this whole place. If the council was to save one place, I could understand why he chose this one." The two looked around the room finding books of past guardians. Nick found a book just for air guardians. He read that they can also control dust so their opponents can't see them. He thought this can be really useful.

Jen looked though some scrolls and were fascinated by each one of them. There was one scroll in a glass case. She pulled it out carefully. It was scroll of convergence spells that included the same one that she saw outside on the wall. She read about the Heart's Power. The more she read, the fascinated she was and angry at the council for not telling them about this. "So there were even more secrets that the council didn't tell us. I take that back when I said he made it up for us. Hey Nick! Look what I found. A scroll with convergence spells. It can help us defeat Chaos." Nick walked towards Jen and looked at the scroll too.

"Whoa, that's so cool. Why didn't the council tell us about this?" asked Nick.

"I asked the exact same thing," said Jen. She looked at the next spell called Becoming Your Element. This was a spell where the gatekeepers actually become their elements. "Maybe the council didn't want us to know about this place because it has so more spells of our secondary power than our primary one," explained Jen. She noticed a small print saying, "If successfully done, the team is officially called Gatekeeper Guardians."

"So if we don't do this convergence, we're technically not called the Gatekeeper Guardians. I wonder how many teams aren't officially called that," Nick realized.

This made crossed the line for Jen. She grabbed Nick's hand and the scroll. "Where are we going?" Nick asked and almost fell from the sudden pull.

"We're going to have a talk with the council." They arrived at the council's office.

"Hello Jen and Nick," he noticed the scroll in Jen's hand. "Looks like you found the Library of Secrets."

"Why didn't you tell us about the building, the convergence, this?! Do you have any idea how much this could help us? We've been in the forest for months and we could've been practicing this!" shouted Jen. She was really frustrated at the council.

"The reason why I didn't show the library was that the team that demolished this place knew about the convergence spell and used it to here. I didn't want the same to happen again."

"So you couldn't trust anyone there again. Is that's why?" asked Nick.

"Yes, it's too risky. I considered hard when I let you have unlimited access to the Dream World. But I didn't know you would find the library so quickly. Besides, your instincts would let you know how to defeat Chaos."

Jen calmed herself down. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I was so confused on why you didn't tell us all this."

The council smiled, "It's okay. I'm glad you understand."

"Nick, let's go tell the others on what we found."

"Alright." The two left the Dream World, through the portal, and went landed right in front of the treehouse. The rest of the team were waiting for them all day. "How long were you in there?! It's already 9 pm!" exclaimed Will.

Jen and Nick looked up at the night sky. They couldn't believe it. "I could've sworn we've only in there for two hours," said Jen.

"Looks like the Dream World's time is different than the real world's," Nick said.

"We thought you two were going to be staying the night there, alone," Sam said smirking.

"No way!" Jen and Nick said together blushing.

"Anyways, we went in the building that I was mentioning to you this morning. It's called the Library of Secrets full of books and scrolls of the history of our teams and powers! I found two convergence spells that we can practice on to defeat Chaos," explained Jen.

"That's cool. Finally we got something to do. Sam and I might visit the library too," said Packard. Will was thinking the same thing of going there. He planned on going tomorrow.


	8. Blue Fire

**Chapter 8: Blue Fire**

Will was excited for the next day. He was the first one to get up before the others were awake. He waited for Jen to wake up so she can let him in the Dream World. After a few minutes, Jen woke up and saw Will sitting outside on the porch looking outside. "Hey, how long were you up?" asked Jen.

"Just for 20 minutes," he paused for a moment and Jen sat down next to him. "How can a weak person like me be able to be a legendary gatekeeper guardian?"

"You're not weak. You proved that all these days from training with fire. Someone who has that power clearly has the courage."

"Thanks, but I still want to see if I can be better. So can I go to the library and see if there's any information of firebending and healing?"

"Sure, I'll go with you to help you." Jen was going to tell the others who were finally awake that they were leaving but Will stopped her.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend get jealous of just you and me there?" asked Will. He didn't want to be beaten up by Nick who most likely can.

"Don't worry. Nick's not the jealous type. He'll understand," Jen went to tell the others. After that, Jen and Will went into the Dream World and the to the library. "You look over there and I'll look over here," said Jen. They searched for a book or scroll for Will. After 30 minutes, Jen found a book of firebending. "I found a firebending book just for gatekeepers like you!" Will rushed to Jen to see the book.

"Who knew there was so many moves for firebending?" They looked through the pages and found the one that Will was unintentionally looking for: a special ability to create blue fire. "Now this what I want to learn."Will studied the moves and inner controls. They moved outside so he can try out the new technique. Will was nervous at first. "Try your best!" Jen encouraged. Will made his first move and a huge spray of blue shot out of his index and middle finger. The blue fire illuminated more of the dawn sky.

"Whoa! It looks so beautiful. Excellent first try,"

"All thanks to you for helping me find the book. You're really good friend. Nick is lucky to have someone like you."

Jen blushed, "Oh, thanks. You're a good friend too unlike the twins."

"Do you think I can beat Packard in a spar with this new technique?"

"I bet you can. Let's go see." Jen and Will went back to real world. It was also sunset there. Nick walked towards Jen and hugged her. "Missed you."

"Missed you too. Will learned a new skill at the library."

Will looked straight at Packard smiling, "And I want to try it on Packard first because he has my opposite power."

Packard accepted, "Sure why not? I'm still going to beat you." They prepared their battles by the lake while the others were at the side. Packard made the first move by forming a stream of water around him and shot it towards Will. He made the same blue fire move against the water. It quickly evaporated the water and came really close to Packard. He was shocked of the blue fire.

"Hey! You could've burned me!" shouted Packard.

"Sorry, still need to know how to restrain it."

"Okay, after you learn how to, then spar with me. I don't feel like being cooked meat. Hey Jen, can Sam and I go to the library to see our special abilities?"

"Sure, we'll go tomorrow."

Sam and Packard didn't like Jen so much so they sighed in the inside when she said she was coming along. Jen didn't notice their inside feelings nor remembered that they should be training both of their powers.


	9. Ice and Metal

**Chapter 9: Ice and Metal**

The team woke up from the sound of an explosion. They looked out the window and saw more of the Old Ones. There were raven-like birds and crocodiles that both shoot out fireballs. The trees were burning down around them. Jen immediately pulled out her necklace. "Gatekeepers Unite!" They transformed into their battle suits. "Will, Nick, we're take out the ravens. Packard and Sam, you two..." Before Jen could finish her command, Packard and Sam were already taking care of business.

"Way ahead of you," Packard said taking out the fire with his waterbending. Sam attacked the crocodiles with his earthbending.

Jen remembered that the council that they had to use both powers so the gate will be sealed longer next time, "But remember to use both powers!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said, not caring. Jen was about to yell at Sam but Nick went up to her.

"Don't worry about them. We have our own part to do now," Nick said. The three flew up and attacked the ravens one-by-one. Will obviously couldn't use his primary power now so he continued to fight fire with fire but with a stronger type. The ravens were too fast for Nick's airbending so he used his telekinesis to surprise the birds with unexpected branch swings. Jen had sharp aims with her lighting arrows.

Sam was continuing to use his earthbending. Packard finished clearing out the fire so he went to help his brother. He thought about what Jen said. Mind control could be very useful. He went into one of the crocodile's mind and told it to shoot at his own pack. The crocodile did so but was hit back and was killed. Jen saw what Packard did and was proud that, for once, he listened to her. Packard stared at what just happened, "Hey Sam, maybe we should use our primary powers for this one. It'll be a lot easier."

"That's too boring. Don't you want to mess with our elemental powers more? I hope Jen didn't get into your mind that easily," Sam was concerned that his brother would listen to her more than himself. He punched the ground that created a wave of earth that killed the rest of the pack. "All done."

The team came back together. "Nice work everyone. I think Phobos tried to burn us up," Jen realized.

"Well he failed. Let's go eat breakfast. I want to go the library as soon as possible," said Sam. They untransformed and went back to the tree house. After breakfast, Jen opened the portal to the Dream World. "Let's go." Jen lead them to the library, and the twins were speechless.

"This was here the whole time!" shouted Sam.

"I was surprised as you were when I first came," replied Jen. "Find a book that can help upgrade your power." The two searched fro their books while Jen studied the convergence spells.

"Hey Sam, I found mine!" yelled Packard joyfully.

"So did I!"

"Ice, huh? I can also make squid-like arms using water. I don't even need a water source to bend water," Packard was so shocked of what he could do. "I can just do it out of mid-air … totally science there," he said sarcastically.

"I can bend metal! We have to try out these out now," Sam grabbed Packard's arm and took him outside. "There's some metal pieces here from the debris." He tried to bend it to a ball but had some trouble.

Packard noticed his struggle and smirked, "Having some trouble there?"

"No, I got this." He concentrated on the metal piece, sensing the earth particles in it. The metal piece suddenly was crushed into a ball. "See, told you."

"Whatever," Packard gather some water out the air and turned them to ice quickly. "I can beat Will with these new technique." Next, he made long squid arms out of water. He started to swing around with it while Sam continued metal bending. Jen was so into the convergence spell that she didn't realize the boys outside. She heard some noise so she walked out. Packard was still swinging his water arms around carelessly and was about to hit Jen. She used her reflexes and shot lighting towards it. The lighting traveled to Packard and electrocuted him.

"Ahh!" The water arms splashed on the ground.

"Sorry!" Jen apologized. "You were about to hit me." Sam and Jen ran towards Packard to make sure he was okay. Packard was luckily still conscious but rubbed his head. "I'm so sorry, Packard!"

Sam started to yell at Jen, "Look what you did! You ruin everything. Why should you be the leader anyways? Instead of killing the enemy, you'll probably kill one of us instead. I had enough..."

"Enough Sam!" shouted Packard. Sam and Jen were surprised at his response. "It was just an accident. I shouldn't been messing around anyways." The two couldn't believe what he was saying but Jen was glad he forgave him.

"What is going on here?" the council was walking towards us. "You guys shouldn't be using your powers in the Dream World. The last team that I gave the privilege to created this destroyed place."

"Sorry we didn't know. That would explain why we could use our secondary power without needing to transform," said Packard.

"I see that you learned more spells of your powers."

"Yes, but I am making sure that use both powers equally."

"Good, you probably want to go back to the real world. It's pretty dark there now." The three didn't realize how long they were in the Dream World. Jen immediately made a portal back home. The council laughed a little when they rushed to the portal.

Meanwhile in the real world, Will and Nick were sitting on the porch of their treehouse. Will and especially Nick were getting worried for Jen. A flashing portal appeared at the side of them. When Nick saw Jen come out of the portal, he ran to her and gave her a tight hug. Jen was surprised. "Hey, Nick. Sorry we were late. All three of us got to interested with our powers."

"We thought the twins would get into a fight with you in the Dream World," said Will.

Jen laughed, "No everything was fine."

Packard went up to Will, "I want a rematch."

"Why? Found some new techniques of your own?"

"Yeah, and this time you won't win." Packard was confident this time. He and Will prepared their spar near the lake again while the rest stood watching at the side line. Will attacked first with his blue fire. Packard didn't need the lake for water but used it anyways. He waterbend some water puddles and iced them. Will dodged them and shouted, "Hey, you could kill me with those!"

"And fire can't to me?"

Jen knew that this would be a rough match. He formed the squid arms and surprised Will by it. Will dodged his swings and thought of a way to copy his move. He stretched his arms out and made fire whips. The two were going back and forth with their long attacks. Jen was proud of Will for believing in himself and having the strength of fire. Will finally whipped Packard and made him fall back. He chased him to give the final blow. Packard regain conscious and ran towards the lake. He had a plan in mind that will make sure he will win. Once both of them were at knee length of the water, Packard stood still. Will was confused at what he was doing but shot his fist out towards his back. He could heal him anyways if there were and harmful damages. But in a split second before Will shot out the fire, Packard turned around lifted the water up that was surrounding them. He turned it into ice but Packard was the only one who could move around in it. Will was frozen but losing oxygen as well He knew that he lost this match. Jen thought this was getting a little out of hand. Before Packard left the ice, she put two fingers on it. Packard knew what she was going to do and before he could do anything, ZAP! Both guys were being electrocuted. The ice dissolved and Will and Packard caught their breaths from being in the water/ice. "Really again!" shouted Packard.

"I hope you two learned that your powers are equally strong. Just remember not to get out of hand when you train together next time."

"Fine," said Will. Packard ignored her.

"I guess now we all learned our upgraded powers. I still have to study the convergence spells. While you guys train, I'll go to the Dream World," said Jen.

"I'll come too," insisted Nick.

"Sure!" said Jen smilingly.


	10. Srongest Elemental & Forbidden Spells

**Chapter 10: Strongest Elemental & Forbidden Spells**

On the next day, Nick and Jen went to the Dream World to study about the convergence spells. Jen forgot where she left the scroll for it. As she try finding it, Nick was messing around with her by scaring her around corners. However, none of that worked but Jen enjoyed seeing him try. After an hour of meticulously searching, both of them still couldn't find it. Then, Nick found a more interesting scroll of spells.

"Hey Jen, check this out. It's a scroll of our Strongest Elemental Powers!" shouted Nick.

"Let me see!" Nick shared the view of the scroll. It had a picture and description of each person's most powerful spell.

Nick saw his power, "Mine is a mini tornado. Why can't it be a regular size one?"

"No clue. Maybe air guardians don't have the ability to. Mine is making these electric balls. They look like pebbles of bombs. Cool!" They looked at the others' powers. Waterbenders can make a water giant with themselves inside controlling it; Earthbenders can make small earthquakes; lastly, Firebenders had the ability to make a dragon made out of fire. Nick and Jen thought the last was the coolest.

"We got to tell the others about this! They're going to love it." said Jen. Nick saw a book in a glass case and took it.

"I found something else!" Jen ran over to Nick. The book was called Forbidden Spells. When they opened it up, the council talked through the Heart.

"Do not use the Forbidden Spells! If you use them, you will be out of the team and have your memory wiped," the council demanded.

"Whoa! Hey council. Are these spells really that bad?

"Yes, they are powerful forces of nature. If you use them at Earth, they will question about it and might find out about us. The people won't believe the other powers of just bending."

Jen was thinking it through," I think I get it. But there is something I do want to suggest something. Can you give us the power to still be transformed without needing to be in a proximity of the Heart?"

"I'll think about it," said the council.

"Thanks." Nick and Jen continued reading the book. The Forbidden Spells were multiple lighting in the sky, a tsunami, an erupting volcano, a wildfire, and a huge tornado. They understood what the council meant by forces of nature. She bet that Packard and Sam would love to use this spell. Then suddenly, she was able to hear Packard's voice in her head.

"Jen! We need your help now. Phobos sent more of the Old Ones."

"I'll be right there!" Jen said in her mind. She forgot that Packard and Sam could telepathically talk to the team. "We have to go back. There in big trouble." Nick and Jen went back to Earth immediately. It was night time already. They saw a whole army of human-sized scorpions with a lobster man as it's leader. Sozin has return.

"Gatekeepers Unite!" They transformed into their battle suits. "Time to use our special powers."

The scorpions charged forward and the battle started. Fire and lighting illuminated the scene with water, earth and air noises. The team were so powerful that the army was quickly decreased to only 3 people including Sozin.

"Give it up, whoever you are," said Packard.

"The name is Sozin, and I wasn't here to kill you but separate you all," the team had their guard up. "I successfully separated the team before you and I can do it again." Sozin had super speed and ran right towards them. Everyone but Jen could react quickly. With her reflexes, she was able to zap Sozin before he could send them anywhere far. He was still able to send them 5 miles apart. The team thought that everyone but Jen would be untransformed but the council must have given them the ability to not. Jen can still feel that they were still transformed from the Heart. Sozin was unconscious but was still able to signal more reinforcements. They were sent to each of the gatekeepers. Jen didn't know how far she was with the others but could hear an army coming. She charged up her electric spheres and aimed. Once the group came charging, she threw them towards them. A huge explosion erupted and the whole army died.

Nick heard the explosion and was worried about Jen. Was she okay? He turned around and saw a whole group of disfigured monsters. He created a small tornado and directed it towards them. The creatures were sucked into it, blown away and disintegrated.

Packard heard the explosion as well. But he was more concern for his brother. A bunch of fire creatures were next to Packard. It was too warm to get water out of the air so he ran towards a lake. He swam down and created a bubble surrounding him. He tried contacting Jen. "Jen, I'm surrounded by a ton of fire creatures and stuck in a lake. I need help!" Then Jen thought about his strongest elemental power, a water giant.

"Use the water to create a water giant."

"I can do that," Packard thought. He tried it out and soon he was in the head of the water giant. He stomped all the fire creatures and returned the water back to the lake.

Sam was busy mind controlling the zombies but wasn't able to because they didn't have brains. "That was really smart of you even with no brain," he said. There were no metal pieces to throw so he tried hitting them with boulders. But there were too many of them. Sam tripped on a tree root and sprained his ankle. "Not now, please." The zombies were getting closer and closer. He had to try something so he threw his arms on the ground. The impact made a huge sound and crack. He learned how to make an earthquake by himself. The zombies fell right in and Sam closed it by putting his hands together. "Phew!"

Will was flying away from the water octopuses. He tried shooting them with blue fire but it didn't work. The octopuses were still hot on his tail. Then one of the tentacles grabbed Will's leg and threw him down on the ground forcefully. "Ahh! That really hurt." He was holding onto his stomach. Then the tentacles pinned him on a tree. It was about to surround him in water to drown him. Will had no idea what to do. He was thinking about the times when Packard and Sam bullied him while Jen and Nick were at the library. They were saying how weak he was and how he shouldn't be in the team. The flashbacks filled his mind. "I'll show them that I am worthy. Fire!" he screamed. A fire dragon came out of his chest and evaporated all the octopuses. The dragon came back into Will's body. Will fell down on the ground on his back exhausted.

The council contacted to Jen and gave her the signal rock. "It will send a aura in the sky that can be only seen by your teammates. Say your message and it will be transferred in the aura into their minds."

"Okay. Everyone! Meet back at the treehouse. Follow the aura. It'll lead you to it." She raised the black rock that had the point of an arrow to the sky. Everyone saw the aura and got the message. Jen, Nick, and Packard flew to the direction of the aura while Will walked and Sam limped. When everyone was back, Nick and Jen hugged and Packard helped Sam up.

"I was so worried about you," Nick said after kissing her on the lip.

"Me too."

Will healed his ankle and Sam thanked him.

"What a night, huh? We have to relocate the next morning since Phobos obviously know where we are," said Jen.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Will.

"Maybe somewhere that has metal so I can practice it," Sam suggested.

"We'll see," said Jen.

"And we'll tell you what we found in the library," said Nick.


	11. An Escape

**Chapter 11: An Escape**

The gatekeepers flew to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. They landed at an abandoned construction site where no one in about 2 miles live. From where they are, they could see Christ the Redeemer statue. There were a lot of metal parts left over so Sam was pretty pleased with them. "I can totally mess around with these left over parts!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah sure but we have no food or shelter," mentioned Jen.

"I wish we could just move our whole tree house here," said Will.

Then Packard thought of an idea, "How about we ask the council? He was the one who provided them when we got to the treehouse."

"Let's talk to him. Hey council, can you give us the supplies from the treehouse to here?" asked Jen into the Heart. A seed popped out of it which surprised her. She grabbed the seed and showed it o everyone. "This might be the seed of the treehouse," guessed Jen.

"Plant it and we'll see," said Nick. Jen planted it in the center of the area and Packard watered it. The plant grew instantly into the same treehouse. They jumped of how fast it grew.

"Whoa, that was fast. I'll keep watering it at some times so it'll keep living," said Packard. They all went inside and found the same things that they did in their old tree house. They sat down at their round table to discuss what Jen and Nick found out in the Library of Secrets. "So what did you find there?" asked Sam.

Jen began telling them, "We found our strongest elemental powers and forbidden spells." Will and the twins had their eyes opened wide.

"Really?!" Sam exclaimed. "Now how does the council expects us to use our primary powers as much as our secondary when we have cool spells like this?"

"There might be some other books for our primary powers. But I do agree with you," said Jen. Nick and she explained what their strongest elemental powers and forbidden spells are. They were surprised that they figured them out already the night before. Sam and Packard were pretty mad that they couldn't use the forbidden spells. Then the council spoke out of the necklace, "Gatekeepers, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" asked Jen.

"I've been monitoring the Silent Creek Gate for a while and noticing that the it's been dissolving faster than usual. I need some members to go check it out."

Sam immediately blurted out, "Jen, Nick and Will can go. Packard and I will stay." The reason why he wanted to stay was to practice metal bending.

"Uhm, sure. We'll go," Jen considered. "You two okay with that?" Nick and Will agreed. "Where is it?" asked her.

"In Juneau, Alaska." The three were shocked at how far it was.

"Alaska! How are we suppose to get there in time?!" shouted Will.

"You can use the Heart to make portals to any place you want," explained the council. Jen used the Heart and made a portal to Juneau. They found the gate which looked like the carved picture of the Heart of Silent Creek on the ground. Most of the color of it was turning black.

"Uh, is that a good sign or not?" asked Nick.

"I don't think so. It might open before we know it," said Jen. Will was as worried as the two were.

"I'll let us transform just in case. Gatekeepers Unite!" They were in their battle suits and stared down at the gate. A dark portal was appearing.

Back at the treehouse, Sam and Packard were training. They didn't talk until Sam finally spoke up. "Hey Packard, what do you think of this whole gatekeeper guardian thing?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think we should have more freedom with our powers?"

Packard thought about it, "I guess we should. But I can understand that the council wants to make sure that no one will get corrupted by it."

"Sure, but we're also being led by a girl too. We use to be independent. Not letting anyone control us besides our boss."

"I use to think Jen was not worthy enough to be the leader. But when she shocked me in the Dream World, there was something through the lightning that I felt and saw. Through a flashback, it was like I met her before a long time ago."

Sam was getting irritated of his contradictory responses "That's crazy. We had no friends before. I bet all Jen cares about is her boyfriend and her powers." Packard had mixed feelings for his brother from the way he was talking.

Jen, Nick, and Will stood really still when a mob of creatures came out of the portal. Nick and Will quickly flew upward but Jen was glued on the ground. Nick went back and grabbed her to the sky.

"Glad I got you out there? You okay?" Nick said, carrying her in bridal-style.

"Sorry, I was too shocked at the amount of creatures there were."

"I am too. We have to close it."

Jen thought of a spell that could close it. Then she remembered the Heart's Power convergence spell. But that needed all the members.

"We have to use the Heart's Power. Even though we don't have Sam and Packard, we have to at least try." Nick and Sam nodded. Before they got into position, they saw a huge dark inhumane figure come out. Phobos, The King of the Old Ones. Just looking at the being scared the three of them. But Nick created a ball of air with energy from his telekinesis power in it. (His power of telekinesis was formed into an energy ball). He had the courage to throw it to Phobos who was wounded and almost knocked out by it. Phobos was angry at Nick for hurting him so he blasted a dark energy wave towards them. They dodged just in time.

"I don't think you should've done that," said Jen.

"Maybe not a good idea," Nick agreed. He felt weak from the attack he did to hurt Phobos.

"Quick, Heart's Power!" shouted Will. Jen took off the necklace and held it out with both hands. Nick and Will were either side of her and added their energy to the Heart. The combined power struck towards Phobos. While the spell was in action, a snake giant came out. It was Lord Alex, Phobos' right-hand man. He and Sozin escaped from the portal without the gatekeepers knowing. The gate was closing again and Jen shouted out, "Gatekeepers Unite!" That sealed the gate and kept it closed for few more months. Then Jen noticed Alex and Sozin flying away with the rest of their armies.

"They escaped! Not good at all," said Jen. Suddenly, Nick fainted on the ground from exhaustion. "Nick!" Jen and Will ran to him. "Will, you're a healer . You can heal him."

"I'll try. I never done it before," Will put his hand on his chest and felt his healing powers go through his hands to his body. "He's exhausted. He just needs some rest."

"Oh good. I thought something hurt him," Jen said, relieved. Nick opened his eyes and saw Jen and Will next to him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not dead," he said.

"Glad to know," Jen hugged him tightly.

Meanwhile inside the gate, Phobos was being treated by the remaining creatures. He was furious at Nick for hurting him. "I will get my revenge."


	12. Fate

**Chapter 12: Fate**

Jen, Nick, Will returned back to base through the portal. They told Sam and Packard what just happened at the gate. They were really surprised. Packard wished he could've seen Phobos in real life. Will was continuing healing Nick on his bed for a while. Jen was right by them too. Then the council spoke out of the Heart, "I am very glad you checked the gate and survived. I don't know why it opened sooner than it should've been. But at least you're safe."

"Phobos doesn't look scary but just the feeling of his presence gives me goosebumps," said Jen.

"His inhumane figure is made up of fears, evilness, insanity, and especially darkness," explained the council, "Nick, you managed to almost knock out Phobos. That was really brave of you."

"Thanks, but I "almost" did."

"And since you hurt him, he is really furious at you and seeks revenge. He will do anything now to kill you."

"Just great," Nick casually said. However, Jen was worried a lot. After Nick took a long nap, he decided to go to the library for any information to save himself. Jen was taking a nap as well. She left the Heart on the table next her. Nick went in her room and used the Heart to make a portal to the Dream World. Before going in, he turned around to look at Jen with her cute sleeping face. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he went to the Dream World.

Nick didn't know where to start to find any help. None of his spells can protect him for Phobos. He did manage to find an area where there were books of each of the past and current gatekeeper's life. There were thousands of books of them. Thankfully, they were alphabetically in order by last name. He skimmed through the bindings to find his book. "Hmm.. Kylie D. … Jacob E. …. Kyle K. … Ah, here it is." He picked up his book, sat down, and started reading it.

Sam went for a walk in the forest alone. He wanted to get his mind straight of this gatekeeper guardian system. "Why did Kyle keep being against me?" (For those who forgot, Packard's first name was Kyle.) He walked until he reached to a pond. There was a man in casual clothes looking straight at the pond. He looked behind and saw Sam. "Hello. You must be Sam."

Sam was shocked that he knew his name. He went to his fighting stance and asked, "Who are you and how do you what my name is?"

He put his hands up, "I mean no threat. Let's just say that I have been watching you, closely. That team of yours doesn't suit you very well, huh?" Sam just stared at him. "If you join the Old Ones, they will keep you and you could live in much better conditions."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm one of them but don't be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you. With your strong earthbending and metabending skills, you can easily beat me. But that power is welcomed in our realm." Sam felt a little flattered by his compliment. "Your team doesn't care about you. Not even your brother." Sam turned his back at him when he mentioned his brother.

"You're wrong."

"Whatever you say. You still have a choice," Sam turned around but the man disappeared already.

After reading an hour of his life, Nick dropped the book. He just read how he died. There were still more pages in the book but he didn't bother reading them. He thought it was going to be about what people will do to his grave after the final battle. However, the book explained why he died and his fate so he accepted his fate. He picked up the book and put it away. Since Sam played a role near his death, he did wanted to read Sam's life book to see his perspective. After he was done, he realized he has been in the library for a long time. So he returned back and saw Jen awake in her room.

"Oh hey, you had the Heart all along. I was trying to find that all over the place. Don't scare me like that," she snatched the Heart out of his hand.

"Sorry, but I just went for a trip to the library."

"Find anything?"

"Just more moves that I can do with dust," he lied.

"Okay. I'm still worried about what Phobos will do to you."

"Don't worry. I'll be safe when you're with me." Jen smiled and hugged him. Nick enjoyed the hug but had a concerned look on his face.


	13. Betrayal

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

After a week of considering the offer, Sam has made his decision. He thought about the good and bad memories he had with the team. Most of them were Packard's changed behavior. Before Sam left the base, he wrote a note for his team that he left. He was still transformed so he can be in his battle suit and have his bending powers. In the night sky, he returned to the same place in the forest and saw the man again.

"I'll go with you," Sam said.

"Excellent. We'll make sure you won't regret your choice," he replied happily. The man made a portal and send him to their base.

When morning came, Packard couldn't find his brother anywhere. He was getting worried. "Where is Sam?" he asked everyone.

"Maybe went out to train, but he can't if he's not transformed," said Jen.

Packard tried contacting him telepathically but doesn't can't hear anything from him. He didn't know that Sam blocked him out his head. Packard found a note on the table written by Sam. He nearly cried when he finished reading it. "He left and joined the Old Ones." Jen was shocked as Packard was. She covered her mouth to hide her gasp."No." Nick knew this would happen but he kept quiet. The council told them that their new base was at Antarctica.

"Antarctica!" screamed the four.

"Yes, and they try to teleport the gate there and free Phobos. They made a dark barrier that blocks the Heart to make a portal in the the whole continent."

"It'll also take too long for us to fly to stop Phobos from coming out," said Will.

"We'll get there in time," Nick spoke up. Everyone looked at him doubtfully.

"Why do you say that?" asked Jen.

Nick just shrugged, "A miracle can happen."

"Okay so what should we do now? We can just stay here like sitting ducks.," mentioned Packard. "My brother is with them. We can at least try to fly as much as we can there."

"I agree. We have take some seeds from the council whenever we need to stop and rest," replied Jen. "One of us can try to destroy the ones that we have to leave each time so no one gets suspicious about them." Will volunteered for that since he can burn them easily. They started their journey to the south. They transformed and flew off. On their way, they saw Sozin coming towards them.

"Hello Gatekeepers. I see you have heard the terrible news already."

"Give us Sam back!" shouted Packard.

"No can do. He chose to be with us and doesn't want you guys anymore. But don't worry we'll take good care of him."

Packard was really angry, "You're lying! Sam would never do that!" He raged and started attacking Sozin. He made his squid water arms and wrapped around Sozin's neck. He flung him to the ground hard. Sozin was too stunned to fight back. Packard turned his water arms into two huge icicles and charged directly to Sozin. Jen closed her eyes when Sozin was penetrated. Will and Nick were starting to get scared of Packard. He flew back up with a straight face and said, "Let's go." The others could only nod at him, for they didn't want to get him even madder.

The man gave Sam a tour of the Old One's base. He offered Sam a coat but he didn't need one because the battle suit somehow gave him enough heat. Sam asked for the man's name and it was Trevor. The Silent Creek gate was already teleported to the center of their base. Both of them visited it and saw that it was almost going to open.

"King Phobos would love that you gave him your loyalty by giving him some of you energy," said Trevor.

Sam looked at him suspiciously, "I thought you said you would make me feel comfortable here."

"That's true, but you're on our side now. We give our loyalty and respect to our King."

Sam looked him deep in the eye and mind controlled him to kneel before him. Trevor was shocked at what he was doing. "I don't like to be told what to do," Sam said in threatening voice. Trevor just nodded. The twins do have something in common.


	14. Sacrifice Part 1

**Chapter 14: Sacrifice Part 1**

Trevor gave Sam the last part of the tour. It was the electric barrier around the continent.

"This barrier will prevent the rest of the gatekeepers to make a portal to here. They won't have enough time to travel here from air or water. Phobos will come out unharmed."

"Very nice," Sam said.

"This is the power source," Trevor pointed at a enclosed metal room with electric power inside. "That's all for the tour. I'll just leave you alone. I'll come to get you tomorrow when the gate is about the open."

"Okay." He went to his new room which had dark energy all around. It didn't affect Sam but he can sense it. He laid down on his bed, staring in the black ceiling.

("Bet on It" by Zac Efron sung by the gatekeepers)

_Sam: Everybody's always talkin' at me  
Everybody's tryin' to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'  
I need to count on myself instead  
Jen: Did you ever  
Sam: Lose yourself to get what you want  
Packard: Did you ever  
Sam: Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Will: Did you ever  
Sam: Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go  
Did you ever not know_

Sam went through a lot of flashbacks. He went thought back when Sam and Packard were still comedians having their own stand off. Packard was the one that made him laugh all the time. Until a creature showed up and killed their only guardian to support them, that's when everything turned around. Life became so different afterwards.

_Sam: I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

Sam then thought about how Packard's personality changed. It confused him because he was usually on his side. Packard's niceness to Jen shocked Sam the most since they don't let anyone boss them around. He even yelled at him after Jen shocked Packard.

_Sam: How will I know if there's a path worth takin'  
Should I question every move I make  
With all I've lost, my heart is breakin'  
I don't wanna make the same mistakes  
Nick: Did you ever  
Sam: Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Jen: Did you ever  
Sam: Blame the world but never blame you  
Packard: I will never  
Sam: Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

Sam tried to stop thinking about the the bad memories. He thought back of the good times before he was introduced in the gatekeeper team. So many funny experiences with Packard.

_Sam: I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am (Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan (That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can (You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

It was enough to make Sam miss his brother. "Why did I ever chose this path?" He sneaked out his room to go outside. He made sure no one saw him and walked towards the metal room. It was just a plain metal room that only one person can fit in. Inside had a half metal pole containing the energy. He knows that if he breaks the power source, he will get electrocuted because the metal will conduct the electricity. He took a deep breath with the thought of Packard in his mind.

_Sam: Oh, hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up  
It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own  
It's such a scary place  
Ooh The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe_

Sam reached out to the pole and tried to metal bend it. The electricity flowed around the room and through his body. The pain was inevitable. He screamed but still concentrated on breaking the pole. The pole started to deform and the energy exploded. Sam was blown out of the room and landed right on the hard ice floor. The barrier was gone. Sam was unconscious on the ground, about to die.

_Sam: I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop till I get my shot  
That's who I am  
That is my plan  
Will I end up on top again  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet On Me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on me_

Meanwhile, the remaining gatekeepers made a pit stop at the South side of Brazil in Sao Paulo. Packard calmed himself down but still worries a lot for his brother. Jen walked up to him, "It must really hard for you to know your brother left us."

"You have no idea. We were so good with each other. That was until we got recruited into the team."

Nick was leaning against the wall, remembering when Sam was going to break the barrier. Not until 10 more minutes till he will. Will spoke up to end the awkward silence, "So do you think you guys are ready to fight the Old Ones?"

"If we had Sam with us, then I can honestly say that we can. We know the special abilities and convergence spells so we're ready," confirmed Jen.

"You were pretty scared the first time we saw him," said Nick.

"That was my first encounter with him! Now I feel more confident," replied Jen. When the ten minutes were up, Nick immediately shouted out, "Jen, it's time! Use the Heart to make the portal!"

Jen jumped up a little, "Why?"

"The barrier is broken. I told you a miracle can happen. And that time is now!" Nick shouted. Packard had hope in his eyes.

"Okay, okay," She made a portal to Antarctica and it appeared. "It worked! Let's go!" They ran through the portal and saw Sam laying on the floor.

"Sam!" Packard ran towards him and lifted his head up. "I'm sorry. Sorry for not being there for you. You didn't have to sacrifice your life for us," Packard starting to cry. Sam opened his eyes slowly. "Kyle... Don't be sorry. I should be the one saying sorry. I betrayed you and the team."

"I know you didn't mean it," Will and Jen were starting to get emotional in the scene. Nick knew all of this would happen but didn't know it would be this heartbreaking.

"Take good care. You are... the best brother ever," Sam closed his eyes and he was gone. Packard stared at him for a long time, not even able to cry. Jen noticed a change in the sky. There was a red sky.

_(Credits to the song, "Bet On It" by Zac Efron)_


End file.
